The Truth at Last
The Truth at Last '''is a case featured in the book adaptation of ''Concordia Flying Squad '''''as the twenty-fourth and final case of Reliving the Past as well as the one-hundred-tenth case overall. It is also the final case to take place in Crocoras Mountain. Plot As Adelia touches down on the other side of the portal she realises neither Benjamin is anywhere to be seen, as she continues her search in the unknown universe she finds a body, noticing the man she realises it's none other than Nathaniel Whitehall! She then realises it's the Nathaniel of Universe O, her home Universe, she decides to take him back with her to investigate. Westworthing entrusts her with a power ring so she may freely travel between the universes to solve the crime. Adelia's investigation led her to the discovery of the Wormhole's extension, allowing many criminals from the past to be unleashed, all are flagged as suspects as Nathaniel's entire mission was stopping the wormhole. Adelia, after excruciating effort was able to kind the killer, incriminating none other than Katt Venus! After asking why, Katt revealed that she was jealous of Nathaniel, in the end, it was a crime of passion. Katt couldn't handle losing the man she loved, the father of her daughter to Nathaniel and slaughtered him. Katt removed her revival chip and returned to death. Chief Westworthing asked Adelia to check the Universe port again to see if she could find anything related to Spacetox. Adelia made her way there and questioned Arthur, but he revealed Katt and him had simply taken the opportunity at hand, it clocked to Adelia, there was no way to figure out Spacetox's leader. Snow began to fall atop the mountain and Adelia fell to her knees, she looked up at the portal up in the sky and then to her power ring. For the first time ever, with no team, and nothing to help her, Concordia-O was defeated. Spacetox... had won. Summary Victim * Nathaniel J Whitehall Murder Weapon * Freeze Ray Killer * Katt Venus (Universe O) Suspects * Katt Venus (Universe O) - Mother ** This suspect knows anatomy ** This suspect knows the team ** This suspect is related to Benjamin Jameson ** The killer is electrically revived * Cyrus Riley (Universe X) - The Chairman ** This suspect knows anatomy ** This suspect knows the team ** This suspect is related to Benjamin Jameson ** The killer is electrically revived * Adelaide Bolchevski (Universe O) - Universe Analyst ** This suspect knows anatomy ** This suspect knows the team ** This suspect is related to Benjamin Jameson * Montana Harbringer (Universe X) - Killer ** This suspect knows anatomy ** This suspect knows the team ** This suspect is related to Benjamin Jameson ** The killer is electrically revived * Pietro Braun (Universe O) - Victim's Friend ** This suspect knows anatomy ** This suspect knows the team ** This suspect is related to Benjamin Jameson * Joseph Bella (Universe O) - Porter ** This suspect knows anatomy ** This suspect knows the team ** This suspect is related to Benjamin Jameson * Andrew Russell (Universe S) - El Supremo ** This suspect knows anatomy ** This suspect knows the team ** This suspect is related to Benjamin Jameson ** The killer is electrically revived * Arthur Wright (Universe S) - Reformed Criminal ** This suspect knows anatomy ** This suspect knows the team ** This suspect is related to Benjamin Jameson ** The killer is electrically revived * Emma Nevixo (Universe R) - The Shadow ** This suspect knows anatomy ** This suspect knows the team ** This suspect is related to Benjamin Jameson ** The killer is electrically revived * Benjamin Jameson (Universe S) - El Rey ** This suspect knows anatomy ** This suspect knows the team ** This suspect is related to Benjamin Jameson ** The killer is electrically revived * Adelia Baldwin (Universe R) - Saboteur ** This suspect knows anatomy ** This suspect knows the team ** This suspect is related to Benjamin Jameson ** The killer is electrically revived * Sandra August (Universe S) - The Enforcer ** This suspect knows anatomy ** This suspect knows the team ** This suspect is related to Benjamin Jameson ** The killer is electrically revived Killer's Profile * The killer knows anatomy * The killer knows the team * The killer is related to Benjamin Jameson * The killer is electrically revived * The killer is native to Universe O Crime Scenes